The Fallen Shoes
by Elle Marks
Summary: It's about a girl named elise who goes on a trip for habitat for humanity and meets two guys pining for her affection. not only that but elise has major family problems. Care to check it out? I'll think youre awesome if you read it :
1. One Moment

**Oh, hey guys, guess what? I've written a new story... well a new chapter... but eventually it'll become a story :) Anyways, this is my first time writing for fan fiction and.. well, its not really a fan fiction because it's my own story. But i'd love if you'd read it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really have a disclaimer because i own it ALL but if i did own something it would be Jace Wayland [Hey there mortal instruments fans ;)] I'd like to get him alone for a few hours if you know what i mean.**  
><strong>...To talk about the latest episode of criminal minds. GOD people!<strong>

**Haha enjoy guys :)**

Chapter 1

I pushed my way through the people on the crowded bus as they tried to find open seats and empty compartments to shove their carry on items in. I found an empty seat in the back and made my way toward it, throwing the green Habitat for Humanity shirt into my tote. When I first arrived an elderly lady welcomed us and started to hand out tee shirts, stating that they were our "get pumped" tee shirts, our uniforms were going to be handed out when we got there. _Great, uniforms. _I sighed

I just rolled my eyes before getting onto the bus. I watched as teens greeted their friends with coffee and croissants from the local Starbucks. I had no one to greet. Seven schools from around the area were participating in Habitat for Humanity over spring break and everyone who wanted to join could sign up. I was the only one from my school to sign up and I didn't go to any of the meetings involved in getting to know you're "Habitat Teammates!" It wasn't my thing. I was here for one reason, college applications._ Lie._ I finally got to my seat and threw my tote into the overhead before sitting down by the window. I placed my headphone buds into my ears and cranked up the volume, mentally preparing myself for the 9 hour drive to Rhode Island. _Weren't there people here that needed houses built?_ After a few minutes I could feel someone staring at me, so I removed a bud from my ear and looked up.

My eyebrows shot up. A tall, lean boy was standing over me smiling. He said something to me which I completely missed._ Of course._ I was momentarily distracted by his perfect lips. They were plump with a slight pink tint to it. I wanted to grab him and pull his face down into me until we were kissing.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?" I removed the bud from my ear so I could actually hear what he said this time. He was gorgeous. His light brown hair fell into his eyes and he shook his head, ever so slightly to get it out of the way before answering again revealing a set of deep green eyes. _He's going to make me melt._

"I was wondering if I could sit here or if the seat was saved. I really don't want to have to sit up by the director. He can go on and on about the developments and housing projects, blah blah blah, and I really don't want to hear it." He smiled shyly and his cheeks turned pink. "I'm sorry, now I'm rambling." I laughed, and he joined in.

"Uh yea, no problem." I picked my stuff off the extra seat and moved it to the floor by my feet so he could sit.

"Hey, do you want this coffee? My friend was supposed to be coming and he called this morning claiming he was sick," he leaned in closer, "Personally, I just think he wimped out. What a flake." I smiled and nodded, grabbing the coffee from his hand. I took a sip. _Mmm mocha. My favorite. _

"Thanks, I really needed this." He smiled. I leaned back ready to put my headphones back into my ears when he spoke again. I sighed mentally.

"I'm Logan by the way" _Hot name. _His hand jutted out so I could shake it.

"Elise." I shook.

"Well, hello Elise." He paused "So I know I'm being kind of nosy, but why aren't you sitting with any of your friends?" His eyebrows scrunched in the middle with concern. He was really cute. His tan skin gave away to defined muscles. _Football player, or lacrosse _I thought, _either way, he's wicked hot. _I shrugged.

"Uhm, well my school made it an option, but I guess no one wanted to waste their spring break building homes for people who don't have them. I on the other hand like to help people." I smirked.

"Well, lucky for you, I actually _went_, to the meet and greets they had-," I opened my mouth shocked. "I didn't see you at any of them so I assumed you never went. And by the look on your face I guessed correctly." He smirked. "Anyways, lucky for you, I know a bunch of people and you can definitely chill with us if you want." I started to shake my head.

"That's really nice of you but no thanks." I placed my head phones back in my ears and turned my head to the window. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion before he placed his own headphones in his ears. Halfway through Use Somebody by Kings Of Leon, the old lady who handed out the shirts got to the front of the bus and coughed several times to quiet us down. I sighed and took the buds from my ears once again.

"I'd like to thank you all once again for coming and volunteering to help build homes. I know it's spring break and I know you all will be missing out on parties, or whatever you kids do, but I assure you this trip will be very rewarding _and_ you will also be getting a two hundred dollar bonus for your time and services." Kids hooted and hollered until she raised her hands once again, indicating she wasn't finished. "In addition, building starts at seven tomorrow, so make sure you are up and fed. After the week and a half of building we will allow you to have some fun in the town. Thank you again from all of us and the family. Enjoy the ride!" With that she sat down in the seat behind the driver and everyone started to cheer. I just wanted to listen to my music and the nine hour trip from Beckley, West Virginia to Easton, Connecticut. I looked to my left to see Logan staring at me. He smiled; I smiled back and then turned my head forward in case he wanted to talk to me again. He was really cute, and seemed trusting, but it wasn't that easy. I was here for one reason and one reason only. He would just a major distraction that I didn't need right now. And besides, he seemed like the kind of guy that hung out with the socially defined 'popular' crowd. I on the other hand did not. Nor did I mingle with said 'popular' crowd. They got on my nerves. They all dressed perfectly and looked perfect all the time, saying just the perfect things at the perfect moment. _They were just so freakin' perfect._ And how did they all manage to wear white and _never_ get anything on them! It blew my mind!

Before long I was being shaken lightly. I looked up, shocked that my head was resting on Logan's shoulder. He smiled down at me and waved. I removed my headphones, curious how my head ended up on his shoulder.

"Not that I don't mind a really cute girls head on my shoulder, but, the bus has stopped at Ihop and I'm starving. Would you like to join me?" He stood up grabbing money from his bag and then replacing it in the overhead compartment. I nodded my head. What could it hurt? And besides, I was hungry. I got up and stretched placing my Ipod in my back pocket and checked my phone. Three messages, from my mother no doubt. She was probably worried that the bus has crashed or something since I hadn't called her back. She was very concerned with letting me on this trip. She didn't like having me out of her sight for the night, let alone two weeks. And, to be perfectly honest, I was a bit worried about letting her out of my sight for two weeks. I mentally made a note to call her back before the bus started moving again. Logan waved his arm in front of him indicating I could go first.

When we arrived inside Ihop, it was crowded, stuffed with rowdy teenagers reeling for food, and elderly couples eyeing them hoping they'd calm down before something gets spilled on them. Logan spotted the booth filled with his friends and loped towards them. When he realized I wasn't following him he turned back around, eyebrows raised.

"Are you coming?" _Oh. He wanted me to come with him? Huh. _

"Oh… uh yea" I laughed nervously. He started to walk again when I caught up to him and placed his firm hand on the small of my back reassuringly.

"Guys, this is Elise, Elise this is Ross," he pointed to a stocky kid with a shock of red hair shaved close to his head, stuffing his face with maple syrup drenched pancakes. He lifted his knife and waved showering his friends with the sticky substance. "This is Jaime" A tall, dark haired boy waved, flashing a brilliant smile.

"Wow Logan, already reeling them in?" He winked. I snorted.

"Actually, I reeled him in, he sat next to me." I smirked and Logan turned deep red. His eyes down.

"Anyways," said Logan, trying to put us back on track. "This is Rebecca and this is Morgan." Two girls wearing floral dresses with their blonde hair, pin straight, looked up and waved half-heartedly. _Exactly as I expected them to act. _I looked down and mentally kicked myself. I was wearing my black and maroon track shorts, grey tank top, knit boots, and my hair in a messy bun. Compared to them, I looked gross. I thought I would dress comfy because it was a nine hour trip. Oh well, I shrugged and moved to get into the seat next to Logan when a petit girl with highlighted blonde hair scooted in beside him. I stood there awkwardly. _Nice. This isn't weird or anything. A girl no one knows standing there watching them eat. Totally normal. Happens every day. _I rolled my eyes and turned to leave.

"Actually Em, Elise was going to sit here." He looked past her towards me and motioned for me to sit across from him next to Ross. I hesitated. I could either sit next to the boy who ate like pig during his last meal, or I could go back to the bus and listen to my music. I was leaning toward the latter when my stomach growled. _What the hell._ I sat down and crossed my legs.

"Emma, this is Elise, Elise this is Emma." She looked away from Logan with a scowl on her face.

"Nice shorts…" _Yup, knew I should have worn something else. _

"Yea, I meant to ask about that." Jaime looked over at me. "Do you run?" He smiled. I liked him. He was a refreshing change from the spray tanned dolls sitting around me.

"Yea actually. The 800 and the 4 by 8. Why? Do you run?"

"Jaime is the state champ. He's won first for the 3200 and the 4 by 8 two years in a row." Ross said spraying bits of bacon around the table. Jaime smile unabashed by the explanation of his greatness.

"But I knew who you were the second Logan introduced you." Jaime smirked. I smirked back. I knew exactly where this was going. I had won first place in states and third in nationals since I was a freshman. My dad and I used to run together and that's when I fell in love with it.

"Well, that must mean I'm way better then you, because I had no idea who you were." I mocked. He touched his hand to his heart and frowned, jokingly offended. It was easier to deal with people like Jaime who had a big ego and an ever bigger confidence in himself with the ladies. But people like Logan were harder to decipher. I knew what Jaime wanted, a quick hook up and then that's it, but what did Logan want? I looked over at him and saw that Emma was running her perfectly manicured finger up the back of Logan's hand. I turned back to Jaime.

"Ouch, that hurt. But it's true. You won the 800 three years in a row, and came in third at nationals. That's pretty impressive." I smiled.

"That is pretty impressive. Are you amazing at anything else Elise?" I looked up at Emma. Her face was set in a scowl. _Permanent facial expression?_ But Logan was smiling, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well, you know Emma," Sacrcasm seeping through my voice, "I like to paint, but I wouldn't say I'm amazing." I looked toward Logan "I also play the guitar. I brought it with me." He leaned forward and put his hand on top of mine.

"Well, you'll have to play for me sometime." I blushed. Everyone was staring and Emma was glaring at me with her steel grey eyes.

"I can play an instrument too." She spoke up.

"The triangle doesn't count." Jaime butted in and I snickered.

"I didn't mean the triangle." She shot back "Actually I learned how to play the guitar last year. How long have you been playing Elise?" She said. Her tone implied that she was better than me and she knew it.

"Uh, seven years. My dad taught me." Jaime snorted and Logan fought back a smile.

"Well, I'm a cheerleader. I am thrown 20 feet in the air and caught. No net or anything." She was trying to one up me, but I really didn't care.

"Wow, that's impressive…. I think." I didn't really like her attitude "I've never really been interested in cheerleading. It seems like a clichéd sport that only the pretty, popular, kids do to get with the hot football players." Rebecca and Morgan's heads shot up. _Obviously cheerleaders._ They scoffed and Emma shook, throwing her napkin down on her plate angrily. Logan laughed.

"Thank you." Emma stared at him incredulously.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You just called me hot." _Oh, he was a football player. _That made sense. He was tall, muscular, tan, and really good looking. And from the looks of it he was dating Emma.

"Don't let it get to your head." I winked. That seemed to frustrate Emma more. _Good. _I didn't like her anyways. She placed her hand on the side of Logan's face and turned it to face towards her.

"Why are you even talking to her? She's such a waste of your time. I mean look at her. She's such a slob. Track shorts and a tank top? We aren't painting a room; we're on a bus to Rhode Island. And besides, you should come sit with me when we get back on the bus. We never got to finish talking." She smiled seductively. I was done. I got up slowly and made my way out of the booth. Emma smiled.

"Actually I'm wearing this because it's a nine hour bus ride. How are your feet doing in those hooker heels?" I raised my eyebrows and Jaime snorted. I could head Logan yelling my name as I walked away.

"…But Elise, we didn't even eat yet!" He yelled from the back of the restaurant.

"It's fine; I have food in my bag." I yelled back as I swung open the glass door and a rush of hot air hit my face. When I was outside, I opened my phone and dialed my mother.

"Oh gosh, sweetie are you okay? I called like eight times." I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Mom you called three times. And I'm fine. I was just sleeping on the bus. How are you? Are you holding up?" I felt bad leaving her alone in the house but I signed up for the trip and paid the money and we couldn't get that money back.

"Yea, hun, I'm fine. Aunt Judy is here with me. We just cooked a bunch of pasta." Uh-Oh. When my mother was stressed out she would cook pasta. Last year when I was in the hospital because of a bad car crash, I came home to find the refrigerator filled with ziti, angel hair, elbow macaroni, every kind of pasta you can imagine. We had to donate it to the soup kitchen because we couldn't eat it all. I vowed to never let her touch a box of pasta again. And I made sure that Aunt Judy knew that.

"That's good mom. Hey, can you put Aunt Judy on the phone please?"

"Oh yea, sure sweetie. One second." I could hear muffled voices and scraping as my mother handed her the phone.

"Hey Elle, what's up babe?" Judy was my favorite aunt, but she could be a bit irresponsible sometimes.

"Hey Judy, uhm, next time would you not let my mother cook pasta. She does that when she's trying to cope and basically it's just a waste of food." She should know better. She lived with her all her life.

"Oh, babe, you should know I know better than that. I only let her cook one box. She kept pulling boxes out of the pantry and I had to keep putting them back." She chuckled like it was a fond memory, not of her sister losing her mind with grief.

"Well that's good." I lowered my voice "How's she been since I left?" Judy's voice got low and serious.

"It was hard at first to get her out of bed. She's still wearing his jacket. I don't know what to do Elle, it's been two months and she hardly leaves her bed. She only moved because I suggested we make pasta." Tears welled up in my eyes. This was hard for her and I knew it, but at some point she was going to have to wake up and realize that he wasn't here anymore. That she needed to take care of herself and me.

"I know Judy. I gotta go." I hung up the phone and placed it back in my pocket. Ever since the "incident" two months ago, my mother has had a hard time getting back to her daily life and coping with reality. It breaks my heart seeing her like that. So ever since then my aunt sold her house and came to live with us and take care of her when I couldn't. There was only so much I could do. I wiped a tear from my cheek and turned back around to find Logan standing behind me. His face fell when he saw the tears in my eyes.

"Oh my god Elise, I'm so sorry," He ran toward me and pulled me into his arms rubbing small circles on my back. It felt good to be held. I snuggled my head into the nape of his neck. _Why was he sorry? _His voice rumbled in my ear as he spoke again. "I know Emma can be a bit difficult som-," I snorted and he stopped. "What?" His hand loosened a fraction so I could lean back to look at him.

"I wasn't upset because of Emma. Are you joking? She's just trying to make me jealous. I know how I'm dressed. And I think I look normal. This is what I wear around the house during the summer. She was just being rude." He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

"Then why were you crying?" He was confused. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed so I could step away from him. I looked down at the ground and started to walk away. He ran to catch up to me. "Why were you crying?" he asked more forcefully this time. I stopped halfway up bus steps and turned around. I laughed exasperated.

"Didn't my walking away hint that I didn't want to talk about it?" I asked, sarcasm seeping into my tone. He stepped forward, palms raised, like he was trying to coax a scared animal away from a busy road.

"But talking about it might make you feel better." He suggested. I flashed him a bright smile.

"All better see." I pointed to the smile plastered on my face. I turned to go back up the step but remembered something. "Oh, and, in light of sounding like a jealous fan, you can go sit with your girlfriend instead of me. I mean she's right, I'm 'such a waste of your time'" I quoted, mocking her high pitched tone. He frowned at me.

"I'm not going to sit with her. And she's not my girlfriend." He stated. I just shrugged and turned back up toward the steps. I nodded at the bus driver and made my way to the back of the bus, Logan on my heels. "Why won't you tell me why you're upset?" Exasperated I turn around abruptly.

"Because I don't like talking about, and besides, it'll just ruin the ride for you too." I leaned up and pulled my tote from the overhead grabbing two granola bars from my bag, offering one to him. He took it, happily. "Oh and because I barely know you so I don't trust you. That seems like a good enough reason." He smiled.

"I feel like you don't really trust anyone. So no, it's not a good enough reason." I shot him a scathing look. I sat down in my seat and shoved the buds into my ear and cranked up the volume, as to drown out his voice and faced forward. He smirked. He sat down next to me and placed a finger under my chin and pulled my face toward him. He leaned in, removing on bud from my ear and whispered:

"Nice deflecting. But I'm here when you need to talk." He leaned back a little so our lips were only an inch apart. I could smell him, honeysuckle and pine. His lips were plump and I had the urge to lean in and kiss him, see if he tasted as good as he smelled, just like this morning, but before I could he smiled and leaned back. I removed the other bud from my ear and glared at him.

"Do you really want to know why I'm upset?"

"Yes." I sighed inwardly.

"My mom isn't doing so well right now. I'm worried about her. I mean my aunt is with her while I'm away, but no one can really take care of her like I can, you know?" Logan's eyes softened. "No, NO, don't do that. I don't want to hear about how sorry you feel for me. I get enough of that from my own family, my own town! I don't need that from you too." He shocked me by pulling me into a hard hug. He pressed his cheek into my hair and cupped the back of my neck with his hand. I closed my eyes.

"I don't pity you Elise. I understand." He pulled back and blushed, not quite looking at me. "My brother was in a car crash a few years ago and he fell into a coma. It basically killed my mom. She refuses to let him go even though the doctors are telling her the life support is the only thing keeping him alive. It's hard. I get it." He didn't really get it though. I mean sure, his brother is in a coma, and basically dead but he didn't really get what happened to me, what happened to keep me up at night crying into my pillow as to not wake my mom in the next room. I nod my head, pretending like I understood. I just really didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Although," he continued "I sense that you aren't telling me the whole story. But it's fine. I get that you don't want to talk about it." He let go of me and I leaned back smirking. "What?"

"Where was that understanding 10 minutes ago?" He laughed.

"You do feel better though don't you?" I nodded my head. "And even if this isn't about Emma, I know she can be a bitch sometimes and she's a bit hard to deal with, but she has a good heart." I looked at him, shocked.

"Well, I have yet to see it." He smirked as he took a bite of his granola bar.

"You were probably right about the whole jealous thing. I used to date her but we broke up about two weeks ago."

"I can't imagine why." I mumble into my food. He laughed and shoved me playfully.

"She was a very dramatic and jealous person. It was hard to deal with her and her needs all the time. I had virtually no alone time."

"Was very dramatic? Were you not just in there?" He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." He smiled. He looked up as students started to file back onto the bus. Emma scoffed as she passed us to go sit at the back of the bus and Jaime winked at me before he sat down. I placed the buds back into my ears as the bus started moving onto the highway. Everyone fell into a silent slumber for the long trip to Easton. I struggled to find a comfy position to sleep in and just before I gave up Logan tapped me on the shoulder.

"Comfiest spot right here." He tapped his shoulder. "I swear." I smiled shyly and leaned my head on his shoulder, placing the buds back in my ears. His cheek pressed into my hair and I heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep, his arm draped around my shoulder pulling me into him. I snuggled closer, goose bumps growing on my arm as the driver turned the AC up to full blast. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see Emma glaring at me and Logan. _Ha. _I fall asleep to the sound of my music whispering words in my ears.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
>Stay with me.<p>

Kiss it all better,  
>I'm not ready to go.<br>It's not your fault love,  
>You didn't know, you didn't know.<p>

(Kiss it all better.)  
>Stay with me until I fall asleep,<br>Stay with me.  
>Stay with me until i fall asleep,<br>Stay…"

**Long chapter right? But wasn't it great?... I don't know. you tell me. Now's your chance to tell me how awesome i am ;)**  
><strong>... or how much i suck at life and i should stop trying. :(<strong>

**and you don't wanna see ^^ face on me. So please review and whatever else you guys do on here. [Rate, comment, subscribe] like youtube :P**

**Also, if you wanna know, the song at the end of the chapter is called "Kiss it better" by He is We. its a pretty kick ass band if i do say so myself. Check it out you guys... i dare you :)**

**Me and Jace Wayland thank you for reading**

**xoxox, E**


	2. Specifics

Chapter 2

I could feel the burn in my calves as I ran up the hill, my feet pounding on the pavement, my heart beating in time with my feet. My breathing came faster as the hill became steeper and steeper. It felt good, working my muscles trying to reach the goal. The sun started to peak over the top of the hill. I turned to my left and smiled at my dad. He forgot to shave this morning so a salt and pepper beard spotted his neck and face. He smiled back and winked, pulling ahead. I pushed harder trying to catch up. I pulled ahead of him and turned back smiling triumphant. Only, he wasn't there. I was standing there alone. I looked down the path and ran toward a lump on the ground. I could see my dad but no matter how hard I pushed; no matter how much my calves burned, I couldn't reach him. He looked up towards me; fear in his eyes. I felt like I was running in place for all the progress I was making.

"Dad! Dad please hold on, I'm coming. Dad!" I yelled. I know he can hear but he laid his head down on the pavement and closed his eyes. "Dad, please don't give up, please, don't give up!" I pushed harder and finally I reached him. I fell to my knees by his head, panting. "Dad?" I shook him lightly at first then harder and harder. "Dad? Please wake up. Please. I'm begging you. Please wake up." I bent over and started to sob onto his sleeve. My tears staining his shirt. I started to shake violently, tears pouring down my face, unable to stop. I stood up weakly, and started to run. My legs pumped faster and faster, no destination in mind. I just kept running until there were no tears left.

I woke with a start, my eyes flying open and tears streaming down my face. This always happened. The dream was exactly the same. Me and my dad running in Mine Falls park, when all of sudden he isn't behind me anymore. I turn around to backtrack, hoping he's just taking a break, when I find him laying on the ground his face towards me, and panic in his eyes. He's knows what's happening to him. He knows what's next. I yell to him but I can't get to him quick enough. He lays his head down and closes his eyes and when I do finally reach him he has passed on. So instead of calling anyone, instead of staying with him, I run, as fast as I can, to nowhere. As long as I can get away from it all, until I can stop crying, until I can think.

I remind myself that I'm on the bus to Easton, not on the trail. I can feel someone cupping the back of my head with his hand and rubbing my back. I look up to Logan, tears in my eyes, and laugh weakly.

"I bet I know what you're thinking." He cocks his head to the side questioningly. "I bet your thinking 'Oh great I get stuck to the angry chick with emotional issues who can't keep her problems in check.'. Your right, it is an issue." I smirk. He wipes the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were alright. If you needed anything." I shook my head, slightly embarrassed. "Are you sure?" He asked his hands cupping the sides of my face. I grabbed his wrists lightly and pulled his hands down.

"I'm fine. Please get rid of the concerned face." His face changed to a softened smile.

"Is this better?" I nodded my head and placed it back onto his shoulder. He stiffened for a moment and then wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice to be held, especially when I needed it. I was usually the one doing the comforting not the other way around. "But just so you know, I'm pretty sure you would have been a bit concerned if the person sleeping next to you started crying."

"Oh, yea, totally. I would definitely be freaking out." I laughed. "But I would also be thinking 'is that chick crazy?'" He chuckled.

"Well I already knew you were crazy," I slapped him playfully. I liked hearing his heart beat and his chest vibrate as he spoke. "But, I was wondering why. Care to share?"

"Nope, not really." I tensed and then untensed as he shrugged.

"I'll figure it out someday." I snorted.

"Wow Logan, you went from me to that?" Emma scoffed. Logan lifted his head, but I jumped back, embarrassed to be caught in a private conversation.

"To what Emma?" He said dryly. She looked me up and down, scanning me. It made my whole body hot with embarrassment.

"That thing!" She remarked in disgust. "It's like she's not even a girl." She scoffed and made her way back to the back seat.

"I never went from anyone to anyone. I'm just talking to Elise. And it's not any of your business anyways." I smirked. "So are you good?" he turned back to me.

"Yea I'm fine." I kept my head on his shoulder and he kept one arm around me the rest of the way. At about 1:30, the bus driver took the closest exit and pulled into a small restaurant.

When we finished ordering our food, we went to find the closest table. I had no desire to sit anywhere near Emma and her clones, but thankfully she wasn't anywhere to be seen do we found the closest table and sat down. Ross and Jaime showed up with trays piled high with food and sat down. Ross nodded in my direction, paying more attention to his hot dogs. Jaime on the other hand smiled at me, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Are we even close to there? I need to stretch my legs and those seats are so uncomfortable. I thought coach busses were supposed to be comfy." He complained continuously breaking only to take a bite of his food.

"Actually, we are about half way there." I stated. Everyone groaned. After about twenty minutes, Emma and her cohorts showed up.

"Hello Logan," Emma smiled sweetly in his direction. "Did you sleep well?" Her eyes flashed to mine for a brief second before going back to Logan's face. He smiled down at me conspiratorially.

"Actually I did sleep well Emma, thanks for asking." He smiled right back at her, just as sweetly.

"Hey, babe, can I talk to you for a moment?" Her voice was dripping with false sweetness. "Over there." She pointed to an empty booth at the back of the restaurant. Jaime rolled his eyes and continued to eat; I snickered. _Did she not realize they weren't dating anymore? Babe._ He shrugged and pushed his chair back, standing up. She tried to grab his hand but he dodged her and walked forward, leading the way to the seat. I took a bite of my Panini, but stopped chewing when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to see Jamie smirking in my direction. I whipped my head around to see what he was staring at but finding nothing I turned back slowly.

"Don't think that I haven't given up trying to get you." He took a bite of his apple and chewed triumphantly.

"Excuse me?" I choked.

"I mean I know you and Logan connected, but come on, he has baggage," He waved his fork at Emma. "I on the other hand am a clean slate." I snorted and he placed the glass he was about to drink from down onto the table. "What?"

"Well I have a hard time believing that you are so innocent." I raised my eyebrows challenging. He shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"I never claimed to be innocent, but when I break it off, I break it off. Not like him. And trust me Emma is a very jealous person. She can get a bit testy." I placed my fork down on the plate slowly.

"Well thank you for the advice Jaime. I'll keep that in mind." He leaned back in his chair, confident that he was going to reel me in.

"I have faith that you'll fall for me before the end of the trip. Just you wait." At that I chuckled, pushing my chair back. I leaned across the table and placed my index finger under his chin. The stubble on his face scratched against my finger. I leaned closer until our faces were only inches apart.

"Oh, I'm already falling for you babe." I let my hand drop from his face and winked. He tilted his chair back, his mouth slack. I laughed as I spun on my heel and sauntered toward the exit. Logan and Emma were in a heated conversation as I walked past. He looked up quickly as I opened the door, following other students off to the bus. I waved to him and stepped outside.

It was muggy and bright outside. The warm breeze pushed my hair from my shoulders. I breathed deeply. All of a sudden I felt hands go around my waist and pull me into them. I whipped around curious as to who would grab me in the middle of a parking lot. Jaime smiled down at me.

"Hello." I smiled. He lifted a hand and pushed my bangs from my eyes. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pressed my body into him. Logan was the kind of guy you would date, Logan was the kind of guy you could bring home to the family and rely on to be there for you when you needed him. He was the kind of guy I needed, especially now. But… Jaime was the kind of guy who knew exactly what you wanted and loved to play games. He kept you on your toes always guessing. He was the 'bad boy', the one I should try to avoid at all costs.

He pressed his body closer to mine, his defined abs pressing against me. His lean arms wrapped around my waist and his hand played with the hem of my shirt; pushing it up. I laughed and pushed his hand back down.

"You do realize we are in a parking lot right?"

"And?"

"We aren't doing this here. We could get sent home or something." My heart started beating faster. I couldn't get sent home, not now, not when I needed this trip so badly. I needed to get away.

"But we'll do this somewhere else?" His eyebrows shot up and I laughed. He reminded me of an excited puppy, reeling at the thought of getting a treat.

"No." I said laughing. I wasn't promising anything just yet. He pouted his lips unhappy with that answer. I placed my hands on his chest and smiled, trying to detach myself from his warm body.

"Ahem." Jaime kept his hands around my waist but I turned around to see where the noise came from. Emma was standing about ten feet behind us with her hands on her hips and Logan behind her, his face impassive. "I see you two are getting cozy. Were we interrupting something?" I pulled my hand around to my back and pried his fingers from my back.

"No, actually, we were just waiting for the bus. Did you need something?" I smiled sweetly. She leered at me, her eyes flashing, white hot rage. She didn't like me, and she was trying to make it clear that I didn't belong with them. That's fine, it's not like I was planning on befriending anyone in the first place, let alone two anyone's. Right then, the bus pulled around and stopped in front of the entrance to the restaurant, opening its doors with a loud hiss. Every one lurched forward, pushing and shoving to get on the bus and back to their seat first. A bony, cold hand grabbed onto my wrist with more strength then I thought possible and pulled me back.

"I'm warning you Elise, if you ruin what me and Logan have-," She whispered into my ear. I turned to face her, incredulous.

"What you and Logan have? I hate to break it to you Emma, but you two broke up. So…" I let the sentence hang in the air between us. She leaned forward, closer, her hot breath tickling my ear forming beads of sweat on my hairline.

"This is my final warning Elise. Stay away from him. This happens all the time. We date, fight, break up, and then get back together. This is nothing new and I will make sure nothing happens that would deter him from that plan." She turned to walk away. "This is strike two Elise!" She called holding two fingers above her head.

"What was strike one?" I yelled back to her, watching as her body retreated onto the air conditioned bus.

"Everyone quiet down!" The elderly lady who handed out the tee shirts this morning was standing at the front of the bus; she adjusted the clipboard in her hands and cleared her throat waiting for everyone to quiet down. Several students turned their bodies around annoyed at the interruption. I stood in the isle waiting for the chance to make it back to my seat. "I have the lists of where you all will be bunking when we get there. There will be teams of eight; four boys and four girls sharing a suit. Guys in one room, girls in another, connected by a parlor. We expect you will all behave like adults and follow the rules. I will be passing around my clip board. Take a look and then pass it on, you may even want to write down your room number." She handed the clipboard to a scrawny kid, no older than 16. I made my way toward the back of the bus making sure not to trip of the stray bags lying in the isle. I gave a small smile to Jaime as I walked by and then sat down next to Logan. He didn't seem to notice I was there; he continued to flick through the songs on his iPod.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face jokingly. He sighed audibly and removed a bud from his ear, slowly turning his head to face me. His eyes flashed exhaustion and something else I couldn't place my finger on, but before I could recognize it, it was gone.

"Can I help you?" _Yup, he was mad._ He raised his eyebrows.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" He scrunched his eyebrows, confused. "Well we were on the bus and we were happy, we get off the bus and princess over there," I jab my finger in Emma's direction. "Comes to talk to you. Now we are back on the bus and you aren't happy anymore. What did she say to you?" I placed a hand on his upper arm but he shrugged it away. I leaned back against the arm rest of the seat, hurt.

"You forgot about the part finding you in the parking lot with Jaime." He pointed out, his face down, his cheeks reddening. My mind clicked. _Oh, he was jealous. But who cares, he obviously has some weird thing going on with Emma. Who am I to interfere? Oh, who am I kidding? I always do whatever the hell I want anyways. Why would this time be any different? _I sigh. He looks up at me, his eyes flashing.

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous that you have competition?" I smirk. His lips press into a thin line, but I can see a ghost of a smile.

"Competition? From who?" He finally smirked, giving into my charm.

"Jaime, because don't worry, I told him I wasn't sure how I felt about him. But to be honest I'm not sure how I feel about you either." He looked down, and for a moment I thought he was hurt by what I said. But then he looked up and he looked like a blank slate; a clean surface to be drawn upon.

"And why aren't you sure how you feel about us?"

"Well for one, I just met you." I pointed out. _Obviously._

"Yes but did you know that the first 6.4 seconds of talking is when a person figures out if they are attracted to another person or not. Tell me how did you feel in the first 6.4 seconds of meeting me?" He winked, over- confident. I ignored to his question and continued with my explanation.

"Also, you have a lot of baggage that you're carrying. She's a bit hard to deal with. Did you know she threatened me before I got on the bus back there?" His jaw dropped, stunned.

"She didn't! What did she say?" He said, clearly not wanting to believe it but not being able to help finding himself able to.

"She told me 'you better stay away from him, this is strike two'" I mocked her voice. "I don't even know what I did to deserve strike one. But she seemed serious. Not that she scared me or anything, but it would be kind of a hassle to have to deal with her." He shook his head trying to clear it.

"I can't believe she did that." My shoulders slumped from exhaustion. Emma was very tiring. She was a prime example of why none of my friends came on this trip with me. They offered to keep me company but I declined. There would only be trouble if they didn't get along with one of the people from the rival schools. He took my hand in his and squeezed. His hands were calloused; worker hands from the look of it. His hands were the complete opposite of Jaime's. Where his were soft and bony, Logan's were rough and comforting, like I would always be safe as long as I was holding his hand. "I promise, I'll make sure she doesn't do anything." He pulled me out of my revere ad I snorted.

"Okay." I said dubiously. He chuckled beside me.

"So, why aren't you sure how you feel about Jaime?" He didn't look tense, just merely curious, like he already won the battle.

"See, with Jaime, I know exactly what he's looking for. He more like the kind of guy I would have a fling with but never more serious than that. He's like an open book and it's so easy to read him. And the thing is, he might be the kind of thing I need right now, because relationships are stressful and a fling isn't. A fling is just a fling but a relationship is a whole 'other deal. That's why I'm so confused about you too. Because while Jaime is easy to read, it's like you have a cement wall built up and no one can get past." I let out my breath not realizing I was holding until now. He nodded his head slowly.

"I mean I guess I get what you're saying, but wouldn't you rather be happy then possibly developing feelings for the other person and wondering if they feel the same?" I wasn't sure how to answer.

"I mean sure, I'd love to be happy, but no relationship means no commitment and no feelings, and no feelings means I can't get hurt when something happens." I looked down at our hands intertwined on my lap and blushed. I never talked about how I felt. It was embarrassing and awkward and completely unnecessary. People could do fine without emotions. Animals do it all the time. All we really need is to reproduce. He pulled my face up with his free hand and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Hey," His voice was soft, like velvet, his eyes gentle. "I have a feeling this isn't about me or Jaime anymore. Is this about your mom?" I yanked my hands free and leaned back, my face going blank.

"This has nothing to do with my mom and I don't want to talk about this anymore." I turned my head toward the front of the bus, looking at nothing in particular. He tried to reach for me but I shifted away from him. He dropped his dejectedly.

"I didn't mean to upset you, but maybe it would be better if you talked about it instead of shutting down?" He suggested.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it. And why do you care anyways? It's not like you even know me."

"Well if you talked to me I would know you!" He said, his voice rising as he started to lose his patience.

"Oh my god! Are you kidding me?" I muttered to myself. "I'm pretty sure you don't want hear anything about me and my problems. It's not like I'm the happiest person."

"Everyone has problems. I'm sure mine are no different than yours." I raised my eyebrows. _Really, wanna bet? _"I already told you about my brother, how he's in a coma now because of a car crash right? See, I told you something about me. Now it's your turn." I rolled my eyes.

"I already told you about my mom." He started to shake his head halfway through my sentence. "I'm done talking about this." I started to place my headphones back into my ear when he yanked them from my grasp and shoved them in his pocket. I lunged for them but he placed a firm hand on my shoulder to hold me back.

"What the hell you cretin! Give me my IPod back!" I started to flail my hands around buying for purchase. When my hands grasped his shirt I pulled. I was pissed. My music was the only thing that allowed me to escape. When my dad had died, I went to the nearest music store and bought a new Yamaha keyboard and all of their piano books. I taught myself to play the piano, leaving my acoustic guitar sitting in the corner of my room on its stand unused. I played for hours a day, forgetting sometimes to eat lunch or dinner or sometimes even both. I forgot to check on my mother, do the laundry, and clean the dishes. One day I stopped playing to go eat and found bags and bags of pasta on the kitchen counters and in the refrigerator.

Now, whenever I get stressed out I listen to music or play my piano. I have yet to play my guitar, the one my father got me. I bought a new about two months after he died. I loved playing the guitar but I couldn't bear to play the one he bought me. When my mother pushed me out of the door she handed me my guitar case and a few sheets of music to play. On the ride to the bus I looked inside and realized she handed me the one my father bought me.

I kept pulling on his shirt but he didn't resist like I expected him to, instead he leaned forward and planted a kiss on my cheek. I froze for a moment, shocked, then thawed, closing my eyes with pleasure. His lips were soft and plush and I turned my head hoping for another kiss but instead he leaned back and smiled. I raised my eyebrows and glared at him, not forgetting that he still had my IPod. I held out my hand expecting him to give it back. I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. He shook his head slowly, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Fine. My favorite color is lavender, my favorite animal is a giraffe, and running is like my life. My dad got me into and we would run every night without fail, rain or shine. I love running it gives me time to relax, time to just not think." I stopped and stared at him. The look clearly said "good enough?" but he just shook his head. Aggravated with his game, I slumped back into my chair and closed my eyes, prepared to sleep the rest of the way and just ignore him. He didn't seem to find that acceptable.

"Well let's see, my favorite color is green, my favorite animal is dog. Mans best friend." I could hear him smile. "And football for me isn't something I love. I do it because it's what's expected of me. My brother played football when he was in school and he was varsity quarterback. So when I was in middle school my dad signed me up for pee wee football," He paused "That's for like little kids." I opened one eye to stare at him.

"Yea, I got it." He smiled and continued.

"Anyways, I've played ever since. My dad has been to every game and plays with me for hours after school, pushing me harder and harder. He runs plays with me, or does drills. Oh and did I mention he's the coach of the team?" I snorted.

"That sucks." It did, but I couldn't imagine a parent pushing their child to do something they didn't want to do. My parents always let me try anything I wanted to and if I didn't like it they let me stop. I went through the horseback riding phase, the soccer phase, the creative writing phase, the cheerleading phase (ugh), and finally one day my dad asked if I wanted to go for a run with him. I figured there was nothing to lose. The funny thing is, I hated it so much the first time. It hurt my legs, and after about half a mile I couldn't breathe and I had to walk. But later that night after I was dressed and showered I sat on the armrest of the reclining chair my dad was perched in watching the news and asked him why he liked running so much.

He explained to me that he loved the way his legs felt as he pushed himself harder and harder to get to his destination. He liked being able to think and sort out things that were bothering you. I found out later that I didn't think when I ran, I just ran. He explained to me that running to him was like breathing, he couldn't imagine going without it and whether he ran 200 meters or eight miles in one day, he would be content. Then he smiled down at me and said "Besides Bug, if your car ever breaks down you always run to the nearest gas station." After that I decided to give it another shot. I started running with him every night and I joined the track and cross country team. And let's face it, I sucked at first. I ran like a nine minute mile and almost always came in last. But after a while I started getting faster and I started winning. My dad kept all of my trophies on the mantle over the fire place. Though my mother would complain that one day the medals were going to catch on fire, she always smiled and never took them down. She never ran with us but she loved to see us bond and it brought us closer as a family. Every Saturday she would come to a meet with a flannel blanket and a thermos of coffee to watch me run.

Now she just sits at home in his jacket and cooks pasta. _Life sucks._ I hadn't realized he was still speaking until he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Hey, Elise? Are you there?" He chuckled. "Did you hear anything I just said?" I shrugged.

"Probably not." He laughed.

"I was saying that, in short, my parents suck. What are your parents like?" I smiled, reminiscing. He grasped my hand and I leaned forward like I was going to tell him something very personal that I wanted only him to hear. But instead, I reached past him and grabbed my IPod. Satisfied that the conversation was over I removed my hand from his grasp and put the buds in my ear. He looked at me dejectedly but then shrugged it off. "You know, you're going to have to tell me about your parents someday. And about what's eating at you." I closed my eyes and pretended I couldn't hear him, turning the volume up. He wrapped a warm arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. I scooted closer so my head was leaning on his shoulder and I was pressed up against him. He laughed softly and kissed the top of my head. My eyes started to flutter close when I remembered something.

"Emma's not going to like shave my head in my sleep or something right?" I could feel his body shake with laughter.

"Nah, I doubt it. But I'll keep you safe, I promise." Content with his answer I closed my eyes and quickly faded into sleep. After what felt like three seconds I was awoken by Logan leaning forward, grabbing at something. _Ahh, the clipboard. _He looked down at me.

"I'm sorry I woke you. But do you want to see where you'll be bunking?" I nodded and he lowered the board so we could both look at it.

Room 414: Logan Summars Morgan Chaussee

Jaime Pierce Emma Roland

Ross Smith Rebecca Lorwood

Robert Greene Elise Walker

"That's great! We'll be bunking in the same suit." He looked down at my pale expression. "What's wrong?" He asked suddenly anxious.

"You think this is great? I'm going to be mauled by Emma and her cubs in my sleep. I'll last a few days so no one get suspicious and then BAM!" I clapped my hands together. "I'm found in the lobby fountain with my jammies on and a mysterious note that claims a crazy ex-boyfriend killed me." I could feel him laughing at me and I looked up to glare at him.

"You seem to have planned out your death extensively."

"Don't laugh at me. It's going to happen and then you're going to be upset because it's going to be all your fault." A flash of something crossed his face but vanished before I had time to place it. He smiled so quickly I might have imagined something was wrong in the first place.

"And I'll feel so bad, but in the mean time, you can try and talk to the lady up front and ask for a change of rooms. Though I am going to be disappointed." He pouted his lips and looked at me through his lashed. I slapped his arm and giggled. _Giggled? Seriously, who giggles?_ I maneuvered past his legs and down the aisle towards the elderly woman. When I finally reached her, she smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down.

"Hello, dear, what can I do for you?" I smiled nervously.

"Hi, um, I have a little problem with the sleeping arrangements."

"I'm sorry honey, but there is nothing I can do. The sleeping arrangements are final. I would change them if I could but I can't. Maybe you'll become friends with your roommates." She smiled at me hopefully. _Fat chance._

"Maybe." I forced a smile and turned to walk back to my seat. Jamie stared at me questioningly as I passes but I just waved my hand to indicate it was nothing. He shrugged and went back to his music. A few seats down I could see someone was in my seat. _Emma, obviously. _

"Well, maybe if she wasn't such a whore I wouldn't have to be mean to her." I heard her say. Before Logan had a chance to respond, I stepped in a defended myself.

"Oh, I know! I sleep with so many guys I can barely keep them straight. You have a right to be a raging bitch to me. You're totally not being unreasonable." A gangly teen sitting in the seats across from us stared at us in awe as my sarcasm flowed freely from my mouth. "Oh, and the whole three strikes you're out thing? That was a great idea. Totally put me in my place. I am shaking in my boots." I pointed down to my knit boots. "See, literally shaking." Emma glared at me through my entire rant. Her mouth opened like she was going to speak but she snapped it shut and Logan butt in.

"I have an idea. Be nice to each other. No fighting and we won't have a problem where we will be fishing anyone out of the lobby fountain in their jammies." I snorted and Emma stared at him like he had seven eyes. I crossed my arms defensively.

"Fine by me. As long as she stops being so rude I can forget everything that's happened so far." I raised my eyebrows challenging. She huffed but nodded her head in agreement. "Good, now can you please get off my seat, I'd like to sit down."

"Actually Logan and I weren't done talking. So maybe if you'd sit over there for a few minutes." She pointed her head in the direction of her seat, barely containing the rage that was bubbling underneath her surface. She didn't like being told what to do and she especially didn't like her ex-boyfriend who 'loved her so much' to be defending the new chick. Fine by me. As long as she didn't make any more idle threats.

"Actually we are done Emma. It was nice talking to you." She huffed, clearly unhappy, and sulked back to her seat where her clones were waiting to comfort her. I laughed, shaking my head exasperated. He motioned for me to lie next to him. "We have five more hours before we get there. You can either sleep or we can talk about your family some more." I pretended to stifle a yawn and he chuckled pulling a knit blanket over our bodies. I snuggled closer to him placing my head on the front of his shoulder; my head nestled into the nape of his neck. Everyone else seemed to be napping, or reading quietly so the driver switched on the tinted windows and the overhead lights for reading. The bus became dimmer and quiet as everyone fell into a restless slumber. I was hoping to be so lucky. Logan's lips brushed my temple and cheek and my eyes popped open. _I'm never going to be able to sleep with him distracting me. _I looked up at him and placed a finger on his lips to stop him. He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm softly. I touched my finger to my lips and tapped them twice. He feigned confusion and cocked his head to the side. I laughed softly and twined my hand around the back of his neck pulling him into me. His silky hair curled around my fingers and his lips pressed softly to mine. He hesitated at first making sure it was okay then pressing his lips harder to mine, crushing our bodies together. His hands ran up and down my back leaving a trail of tingles. I pulled back to gasp for breath and his lips moved to my jaw line, pulling the back of my hair to expose my neck.

"Wow. Kinky." I jerked back, surprised to find anyone awake. Jaime was peaking over the top of the seat in front of us, his hair ruffled from sleep.

"Shut up." Logan waved his hand at Jaime to shoo him away but he kept leering at me, searching me up and down. I felt somehow exposed. Like he could see right through me."

"Me, you, back of this van when we stop for dinner." He winked at me seductively. I winked back and grinned.

"Oh yea baby. I can't wait." Logan coughed to hide his laugh and Jaime turned away dismally. I leaned back into him and closed my eyes content to just lay there. Soon, I fell asleep in his arms wishing for a restful slumber. _No more nightmares Elle, you promised. _

I knew I wasn't going to be that lucky…


End file.
